Where Are You Now
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Song-Fic Using Britney Spears' "Where Are You Now"


Where Are You Now  
A Short Story By Beth  
  
Calling out your name, Your face is everywhere.  
I'm reaching out to you, To find that you're not there.  
I wake up every night, To see the state I'm in.  
It's like an endless fight, I never seem to win.  
  
The young boy looked out over the ridges ahead, deciding that it would be a long walk and hard, but he knew he would do it on foot.  
He had gone 'missing' two days ago. In actuality he had run away.  
His mind hit him constantly with a thousand questions, and his heart hurt him more-so.  
He was lost and confused.  
He stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking out into the early morning sky, the sun just rising, the stars just going to sleep.  
The sky was painted in pastel pinks, oranges, and purples. It was beautiful, and the boy was glad that the ordeal was over, and Earth was once again at peace.  
He held one hand across his wounded arm, watching the sunrise, occasionally swatting at a stray peice of black hair that fell over his eyes.  
He still wondered what had possessed him to fight that monster, and again and again he asked himself why he hadn't just killed it, instead of playing with it.  
It had been a deadly game the boy had played. And indeed it had ended up being fatal to the one man the boy had looked up to the most.  
And still the boy was angered at himself by it.  
He asked himself over and over why he had played games. He had never enjoyed fighting so why had he enjoyed it so much that time? What happened?  
He couldn't answer his own questions.  
  
I can hear your voice, The ring of yesterday,  
It seems so close to me but yet so far away.  
I should let it out, Say whats left of me,  
And close the doors of doubt,  
Revive my dignity.  
  
A strange man watched the boy with a keen interest.  
He wondered what the boy was thinking about.  
Watching over the boy had been the duty that the man had adopted to himself since the boy was four.  
He had trained the boy and kept him safe until his father could bring him home.  
He had fought alongside the boy and knew him to be a capable and powerful fighter, although no one knew for sure the depths of his power.  
The man didn't move at all, his cape billowing in the early-morning wind.  
He asked himself why did he care so much for this boy?  
He had never cared about anyone before, but then the boy had been kidnapped, and his father had asked him for help. That was when the boy was four. He had taken care of the boy for one year, trained him in fighting and survival.  
They had bonded somewhat during that time, and the bond had only gotten stronger as they fought alongside one another, saving each other's lives countless times, helping each other and giving a boost of confidence here and there.  
But he had never cared before, so what made this boy so special?  
Why couldn't he just stop watching and walk away from this?  
  
I can't go on, As long as I beleive,  
I can't let go, When I keep wondering:  
Where are you now?  
What have you found?  
  
The boy looked out over the now sunny ridges below him and sighed.  
He thought again of his father, who had died because of him. The boy thought it was his fault.  
Everything had gone completely wrong.  
The boy knew that nothing went perfectly as planned, but this was only the second time that he knew of that things had gone this wrong.  
He knew in his heart that his father should have been the one to destroy that monster, not him. None of what happened should have, and the boy didn't know what had gone wrong.  
He swatted again at a stray peice of hair, pushing it with one hand back to where it belonged.  
He asked himself again why it had had to be his father.  
Why it couldn't be someone else.  
He wanted so badly for his father to be there but he knew that it would never happen.  
Hot tears stung his eyes and ran unchecked down his cheeks.  
  
Where is your heart now that I'm not around?  
Where are you now?  
You've gotta let me know,  
Oh baby, So I can let you go.  
"Where Are You Now" by Britney Spears  
  
The man watched the boy and asked himself again why he cared.  
He watched carefully and his eyes drifted to where the boy was looking.  
A blue sky un-marred by clouds and a brilliant yellow sun outlined the jagged peaks and ridges of a mountain range, with a kind of plain in the center of a group of mountains, where animals grazed peacefully and a hawk circled overhead.  
The boy suddenly stood up straighter.  
The man asked himself again why he cared and then saw the glistening tears in the boy's eyes, and he knew why he cared. Because the boy needed more protection than most, especially now. If it was needed, the man was ready to protect the boy again, as though he were four years old and not eleven.  
Then the boy put one foot forward and started down the rocks towards the mountains and the perfect sunny blue sky.  
  
=END=  
  
  
  
  
P.S.  
You have to assume this takes place three days after the Cell Games. 


End file.
